This invention relates to polymeric crosslinking reactions. More particularly, this invention relates to crosslinking reactions which operate at room temperature.
The recent effects of the energy crisis have spurred the search for chemical reactions which do not require external energy. In particular, environmental pollution problems caused by effluent gases which often result when elevated temperatures are utilized to crosslink polymeric materials have also stimulated interest in reactions which may by carried out at essentially room temperature.
In addition, there has been interest shown in recent years in compounds which are curable under ambient conditions for use in the home as sealants and glues. Most prior art sealants and glues have been of the thermoplastic type which provide adhesion simply by the evaporation of a solvent, leaving behind a high molecular weight polymer. These materials have only limited chemical resistance and have been subject to extensive physical breakdown or aging.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to prepare polymeric compositions which are curable at room temperature.
It is another object of this invention to prepare coating compositions which may be applied to a substrate and cured without the application of heat.
It is also an object of this invention to prepare a chemical sealant or glue which is cross-linkable at room temperature and which exhibits improved chemical resistance over prior art thermoplastic sealants and glues.
These and other objectives are obtained by the preparation of the compositions of the instant invention.